This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional application Ser. No. 61/065,265 filed on Feb. 11, 2008, entitled Geranium Plant Named ‘ABPP’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cranesbill plant grown as an ornamental for use in border, rock garden, container, or groundcover for the landscape. The new cultivar, from the family Geraniaceae, is known botanically as GERANIUM×cantabrigiense and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ABPP’.
Geranium ‘ABPP’ was discovered by the inventor in 2003, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an individual plant of Geranium×cantabrigiense ‘Westray’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,716). ‘ABPP’ was discovered growing within a commercial crop of Geranium ‘Westray’ at the inventor's nursery in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands.
‘ABPP’ is characterized by dense habit, dark green divided leaves, and flowers that are borne on short stems and are arranged closer to the foliage canopy than is typical of the parent or species. The small, profuse flowers are intense deep pink in color. ‘ABPP’ blooms in spring, from March to late June and sporadically through summer. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining soil, and moderate water. ‘ABPP’ is hardy in USDA Zone 6.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the parent variety, Geranium ‘Westray’. The new Geranium variety named ‘ABPP’ is mostly distinguishable from the parent by leaf size and by leaf and flower stem length. The leaves of ‘ABPP’ are approximately half the length and width of the leaves of ‘Westray’. The petioles of ‘ABPP’ are approximately 4 cm in length, whereas the petioles of ‘Westray’ can extend to 10 cm in length. The peduncles of ‘ABPP’ are approximately 3 cm in length, whereas the peduncles of ‘Westray’ can extend to 20 cm in length. In combination, these characteristics of smaller leaf size and leaf and flower stem lengths confer a significantly more compact plant habit of ‘ABPP’ compared with ‘Westray’.
In 2003 the inventor conducted the first asexual propagation of ‘ABPP’ at the inventor's nursery in The Netherlands, using the method of stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘ABPP’ have been determined stable, uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.